


Faces in the Mirror

by whittler_of_words



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="sollux">GEMINI</span>: It's fine to scream at all the strange faces in the mirror. But they're just observing. They mean you little harm. (<a href="https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FWelcomeToNightVale&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFAbhGnyqrq_Z5TR88QeDRAxi6Oyg">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> SIDE A

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for a while, so why not on the high and holy day of Homestuck? Happy 413 everybody.
> 
> Hover over flipped text.

Strangely, you thought it would all end at hearing the voices of the imminently deceased. Looking back on it, you really should have known better.

The day marking your friend’s thirteenth birthday started off as it normally would, except in between chugging the first can of energy drink in reach and struggling to the door of your bathroom, you shot off a quick happy biirthday, a22hole to Karkat’s account. You didn’t wait for the ping signalling his reply; knowing him, he could still be asleep or already at school. You’d grabbed clean clothes from your closet, shuffled to the bathroom, and turned on the water to the shower. That was the only way to wake you up in the mornings, you’d found, a hot shower to burn the rest of your sleep away. Sacrificing those few extra minutes of sleep proved worth it when you weren’t slugging through the rest of the day.

It was on your way out of the shower, grudgingly wide awake and wrapped in a towel, that you saw it: a glimpse of a figure as you brushed past the fogged-up mirror. It was only a split-second of sight before it was gone, and none of it straight on, but it was enough to send chills down your spine and make you shriek like a little girl. A little girl who then slipped on the condensation-damp tile of her bathroom floor, and banged her elbows hard enough to trigger a reflexive _“Fuck!”_ Your heart was pounding hard in your chest and you groaned, knocking your head back against the tile as you waited for your pulse to slow back down to its normal rhythm.

You had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

\- ♊ - 

“Hey, shitfucker.”

“Hey.”

You sat down at the table where you always ate with Karkat during lunch, trying not to feel insane. You’d gone into the restroom to wash your hands and looked up at the mirror to see a blond boy with shades leaning against the back wall. It wasn’t until you turned to return his acknowledging nod that you realized he wasn’t actually there. 

Needless to say, you were pretty fucking twitchy, wondering if you were finally just going full-out crazy, and after a few moments of distracted silence on your end, Karkat gave an aggravated huff.

“What the fuck is wrong now?”

“Huh?” 

Karkat rolled his eyes. “See, now I _know_ something is up. You’re not even paying attention to what I’m saying so you can say I don’t know shit about anything.”

“I don’t need to be paying attention for me to know that, KK,” you said, and he snorted in amusement. “It’s just… okay. You know those voices I’ve told you about?”

“Oh no,” Karkat groaned. “Is someone we know going to die? Am _I_ going to die? Just my fucking luck, the universe sends the death of a loved one as the greatest birthday present ever, thank you fucksack, it’s exactly what I’ve always wanted!” He was almost shouting into the sky by the end of that little rant, but it was neither his loudest nor his most creative. But you could see it, buried underneath a metaphor that could have easily been far more imaginative; his real worry. He’d always been a bit skeptic of the voices you claimed to hear, but he’d known you long and well enough to know that you didn't fuck around when you talked about them.

“Calm your shit, KK,” you said, before he could start getting into an actual rage. “It’s nothing that serious. I’m just still trying to figure out what’s going on.” 

“Oh. Well, that’s fine then.” 

But it wasn’t. It wouldn’t be, at least not until you knew what the hell was going on. You didn’t have to wait long. You didn’t let yourself. You had a plan.

By the time you worked up your nerve to put your plan into action when you got home, it was already dark out.

“Okay,” you said, staring at your reflection in the bathroom mirror. It stared back at you, mismatched brown and blue eyes, short dark brown hair, pale and skinny as it ever was. “Okay.” You had no idea what these things were. They could be spirits, like Aradia always talked about, or they could be a whole other animal. One wrong move could end with you gutted on the bathroom floor, or even sucked through the mirror and into a different dimension, never to be heard of by your friends or family again. You licked your lips nervously, dry and chapped as they were, and cleared your throat. 

“Listen up, assholes,” you said, glancing around the mirror but never taking your eyes off of it. “I don’t know what you are, but if you plan on hanging around you better explain what you are and what you want in words I can understand, you got that? Now show yourself.” Nothing. One, five, ten seconds, and nothing. 

You sighed. Blinked. And almost screamed.

Where before there had been only your reflection in the mirror, there were five: yours, and four others you didn’t recognize. One was the blond guy you’d seen in the mirror at the school, but the others were completely strange to you. A girl with a bob of blonde hair. Another girl with long black hair and round glasses. A guy with short black hair and square glasses of his own. You glanced behind you, where their reflections said they should all be, but there was nothing there. They were all wearing odd-looking clothing, brightly colored pajamas, and all wore obvious smiles on their faces. 

Well. Except the one with the aviators. But the way he stood suggested a smile. And then he opened his mouth and said…

Nothing. His mouth moved, but whatever he said was lost to you. The boy in the blue pajamas laughed, but again you heard nothing.

“I- I can’t hear you,” you said. They all looked at each other, and then the girl in the orange pajamas said something, looking between them. The girl in black pajamas nodded. Orange Pajamas raised her hand, and it… It was like she was pressing her hand to a pane of glass; you could see the force of her finger pressing against it, the ridges of her fingerprint. When she moved it, her finger left a slightly-glowing streak of purple light. She raised one eyebrow as she did this, obviously surprised, but kept going. 

?tneiciffus siht sI

It was written backwards, like seeing the reflection of something written on paper, which you supposed was appropriate. With how many hours you’d put into coding, reading it was ridiculously easy.

“Yeah.”

!wow Blue Pajamas wrote next. !emosewa si siht Black pajamas rocked back and forth on feet you couldn’t see and began drawing doodles of flowers, little squiggles that didn’t make sense to you. 

thgit

All of it faded slowly a few seconds after it was written, like water on asphalt on a hot day.

“Alright,” you said. “So. Now that we have a line of communication open, let’s get down to business. What are you?”

Ever so slowly, the smiles fell from their faces.

t’mod uoY

Orange Pajamas grimaced and rubbed her error away with the base of a thumb.

?rebmemer t’nod uoY

“Remember what?”

.emaG ehT

“What game?”

Black Pajamas said something - you thought it might’ve been “Oh, no,” but you couldn’t be sure, God you wished you could read lips - and looked like she was genuinely about to cry, and then said something else you couldn’t hear. Orange Pajamas and Blue Pajamas exchanged a few words, and then so did Red Pajamas, his head tilted to the side.

“Look,” you said, feeling inexplicably irritated, and they all stopped talking to look at you. “If you want to play games, you need to go somewhere else. I have enough bullshit to deal with as it is. Are you going to tell me what you are or not?”

Blue Pajamas raised a hand, looking unsure, before pressing a finger to his side of the glass.

.nhoj m’i

Black Pajamas went next.

edaj

Then Red Pajamas.

evad seman eht

Finally, Orange Pajamas brought up her hand.

.rotpaC xulloS ,uoy teem ot ecin s’tI, she wrote, even though you were positive you never told her your first name let alone your last. She smiled at you, sadly. .deppart era ew dna ,ednolaL esoR si eman yM


	2. Chapter 2

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] opened memo on board ii’ve fiinally 2napped. --

TA: everyone get your a22e2 iin here. no excu2e2.  
TA: 2omethiing happened that ii thiink you guy2 2hould know about.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] responded to memo. --

CG: IS THIS ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT AT SCHOOL?  
TA: ye2 iit ii2.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to memo. --

AC: :33 < *ac prowls into the memo her tail swishing back and forth in preproaration of the mews her friend wants to share while eyeing the title warily*  
AC: :33 < *her ears twitch as she catches the scent of her other furiend!*  
AC: :33 < happy purrthday karkat! :))  
CG: HI NEPETA.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] responded to memo. --

GA: I Would Say Happy Birthday As Well If I Knew The Sentiment Would Be Appreciated  
GA: And Also I Already Did Earlier Today  
CG: I DON’T GET WHY EVERYONE MAKES SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT.  
TA: here we go.  
CG: IT’S THE DAY I WAS BORN, HOO-FUCKING-RAY  
TA: kn look what you’ve done.  
CG: CELEBRATING IT IS COMPLETELY POINTLESS AND REDUNDANT AND A WASTE OF MY FUCKING TIME.  
GA: I Am Sorry   
CG: I HONESTLY DON’T GET THE APPEAL.  
CG: GETTING PRESENTS YOU DON’T NEED FROM PEOPLE WHO FEEL OBLIGATED AND THEN HAVING TO PRETEND TO LIKE THEM WHEN YOU DON’T  
CG: EVERYONE PRETENDING TO BE SO ENTHUSIASTIC WHEN THEY REALLY COULDN’T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo. --

GC: TH3 JUDG3 H4S 4RR1V3D!! >:]  
TA: hey tz.  
CG: LET’S BRING OUT THE PARTY POPPERS, YAY FOR THE GUY WHO GOT SQUEEZED OUT OF A VAGINA THIRTEEN YEARS AGO TODAY!!  
GC: WOW  
GC: WHO S3T H1M OFF TH1S T1M3?  
GA: It Was Me I Apologize  
AC: :33 < karkitty its not thaaat bad!   
AC: :33 < your purrthday is the day to look back on all the things youve done and spend time with people you love!  
GC: NO N3P3T4 DONT PROVOK3 H1M  
CG: THAT SOUNDS GREAT! ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC! MY BIRTHDAY, THE DAY I SET ASIDE FOR MYSELF TO REMEMBER ALL THE EMBARRASSING THINGS I’VE DONE TO GET ME TO THIS EXACT POINT IN MY LIFE.  
GC: TOO L4T3  
CG: AND IT’S NOT LIKE ANYTHING ELSE IS DIFFERENT. I SPEND PRACTICALLY ALL OF MY SPARE TIME WITH YOU FUCKWADS ALREADY.  
TA: aw kk ii love you two <3  
CG: NO.  
GC: And I As Well <3  
CG: NO NO NO  
AC: :33 < *the mighty lioness agr33s that she regards karkitty to be one of her closest compawnions!* <3

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] responded to memo. --

AG: Heeeeeeeey!  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3 <3  
CG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO STOP STOP JUST STOP  
AG: What the hell are you going on a8out????????  
GC: W3R3 T34S1NG K4RKL3S COM3 JO1N US  
AG: 8y sending him little hearts?  
CG: DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE SERKET  
AG: Hmmmmmmmm........  
AG: ::::D  
AG: <33333333  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4  
CG: I HATE YOU ALL.  
AC: :33 < h33 h33 h33 xDD

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] responded to memo. --

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkErS.  
TC: WhAt bItChTiTs mIrAcLeS ArE We gOnNa bE Up aNd dIsCuSsInG ToDaY On tHiS MoSt mIrAcLeSt oF MoThErFuCkInG DaYs? :oD  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?  
TC: YoU FoR SuRe CaN’t ExPeCt Me To ThInK ThE DaY YoU CaMe InTo ThIs ShInInG NeW WoRlD To Be WoRtH NoThInG MoRe ThAn AnY OtHeR MiRaClE, BeSt FrIeNd.  
TC: ThIs DaY Of AlL DaYs Be DeSeRvInG Of OuR MoThErFuCkInG SoNg AnD PrAiSe, YoU KnOw?  
CG: YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ALL OF OUR BIRTHDAYS, DUMBSHIT.  
CG: I CAN HARDLY EVER UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU SAY HALF THE TIME. YOU’RE HIGH, AREN’T YOU?   
TC: NaW, BrO.  
TC: that shit rots your MOTHER FUCKING BRAIN.  
TC: i ain’t down with that.  
TC: never was.  
TC: NEVER WILL BE.  
TC: ThE OnLy ThInG I’m HiGh On Is LiFe. :o)  
GC: BUT MR SOUR GR4P3 4SK3D 4 GOOD QU3ST1ON!  
GC: QU3ST1ON4BL3 M3NT4L ST4T3 4S1D3  
CG: AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?  
GC: WHY 4R3 W3 H3R3 >:?  
GA: Sollux Is The One Who Opened This Memo  
TA: ii need two waiit untiil everyone ii2 here fiir2t.  
AG: Uuuuuuuugh. Just tell us and spare the drama already!!!!!!!!

\-- adiosToreador [AT] responded to memo. --

AT: hI,  
TC: HeY TaVbRo!  
AT: hI, gAMZEE,  
AT: eVERYBODY,  
AT: hAPPY BIRTHDAY kARKAT,,  
AT: wHAT’S GOING ON HERE,  
AG: Sollux is 8eing dramaaaaaaaatic!  
AT: i THINK, THAT SURE SOUNDS LIKE NOBODY, i KNOW,  
GC: SN4P  
AG: What the hell is TH8T supposed to mean????????  
AT: iF YOU CAN’T FIGURE IT OUT,  
AT: tHEN MAYBE, i SHOULDN’T TELL YOU,  
AC: :33 < :00  
GA: Can We Please Keep This Conversation Civil You Two  
GA: It Wouldnt Do To Fight On Karkats Birthday  
CG: GOD DAMN IT WOULD YOU STOP BRINGING THAT UP?!

\-- centaursTesticle [CT] responded to memo. --

AC: :33 < hi equius!! :DD  
CT: D --> Hello Nepeta  
CT: D --> I believe I have neglected to wish Vantas a happy birthday   
CT: D --> I trust it was satisfactory  
CG: IT WAS FINE.  
CT: D --> E%cellent

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] responded to memo. --

AA: hello! 0u0  
AT: hI aRADIA,  
AT: hOW ARE YOU,  
AA: i am okay  
AA: no wait thats not right  
AA: im great!!  
AT: gLAD TO HEAR IT,  
AG: Ooooooooh, I see how it is. You’re nice to her 8ut not me?!?!?!?!  
AT: wELL, NOBODY ELSE HERE HAS DONE ANYTHING,  
AT: tHAT THEY HAVEN’T APOLOGISED FOR,  
AT: SO,,,  
AG: What have I d8ne now????????  
AG: Is this a8out me calling you stupid yesterday?  
AG: Then soooooooorry, ok8y! Is that good enough for you?  
AT: nO, SEEING AS HOW YOU DON’T REALLY MEAN IT,  
AT: aND EVEN IF YOU DID,  
AT: iT DOESN’T COUNT WHEN YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW,  
AT: wHAT YOU’RE APOLOGISING FOR,,  
AG: Ooooooooh, 8uuuuuuuurn! Look at how much that hurt!!!!!!!!  
AG: Noooooooot!  
AT: jOKE’S ON YOU BECAUSE,  
AT: sARCASM DOESN’T WORK ON ME ANYMORE,  
AT: lIKE IT USED TO AT LEAST,,  
AG: Well you’re still a toreaDUM8ASS!!!!!!!!  
GA: Do Not Make Me Mediate Between You Two Or I Swear To Whatever God You Hold Dear It Will Be Permanent This Time  
GA: Im Tired Of Both Of Your Shit  
CT: D --> E%cuse me a moment please  
CT: D --> I require a towel  
AA: 0_0 ew  
AC: :33 < oh my god equius you didnt n33d to tell us!!  
CG: TOO MUCH INFORMATION. WOW I DIDN’T NEED TO READ THAT TODAY.  
GA: Yes Equius Please Just Go Next Time Instead Of Telling Everyone  
GA: Lie If Need Be   
CG: SEE THAT? THAT WOULD BE A GREAT FUCKING IDEA, DO THAT NEXT TIME.

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to memo. --

CA: gross equ  
CA: happy birthday kar  
CG: YEAH YEAH.  
CG: THANKS.  
CA: wwhats goin on  
GC: W3R3 W41T1NG FOR 3V3RYON3 3LS3 TO JO1N SO SOLLUX C4N T3LL US SOM3TH1NG  
GC: SO JUST F3F3R1 NOW  
CA: wwoww sol wway to be dramatic  
AG: Thaaaaaaaank you! ::::)  
AG: I knew I liked you for a reason!  
CA: ha fuckin ha vvris wwe both knoww you hate me  
AG: Yeah, 8ut it’s a friend-h8!  
AG: We’re h8 friends. :::;)  
CA: ahuh  
CA: ill remember that  
CT: D --> I am back  
AC: :33 < wheres sollux? he hasnt said anything fur a while!

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] responded to memo. --

AA: yes now that you mention it he has been rather quiet  
CC: )(I ----EV---ERYON-E!!!!! 38D  
CA: hey fef  
CC: W)(at did I miss?  
GA: Nothing Much Just A Lot Of Fighting And Drama  
CC: So t)(e usual t)(en?   
CG: YEAH PRETTY MUCH.  
CC: O)(!! )(APPY BIRT)(DAY KARCRAB!!!!!! 38D  
CG: GOD DAMN IT.  
CC: 38?   
CC: Was it somefin I said??  
AC: :33 < now that efuryone is here does that mean sollux will finally tell us his news??  
TC: YeAh mOtHeRfUcKeR, TeLl uS WhAt wHiMsIeS HaVe bEeN NiGgLiNg aT YoUr sOuL, yO.   
AA: sollux?  
TA: yeah.  
TA: okay lii2ten up.  
TA: doe2 everyone remember tho2e voiice2 ii’ve told you about?  
CA: i still call bullfish on that but WWHATevver  
TA: 2hut up ed.  
CC: Yeah --ERIDAN PLAY NIC-E! Glub!  
CA: okay okay sorry  
AA: did something happen with the voices?  
AC: :33 < *ac gasps* did you hear one of us???  
CT: D --> It wasnt Nepeta was it  
CT: Captor did you hear Nepeta  
TA: 2hiit 2orry eq ii 2hould have been clearer.  
TA: no ii haven’t heard any of you guy2.  
CT: D --> Thank goodness  
CT: D --> I apologise it just  
CT: D --> Scared me for a second  
AC: :33 < im fine equius i purromise!  
CT: D --> I am glad to hear it  
AC: :33 < :))  
AG: Ahem!!!!!!!!  
AG: Now that we have thaaaaaaaat cleared up.  
AG: You were saaaaaaaaying?  
TA: kk already know2 a liittle biit becau2e iit ju2t 2tarted twoday and ii 2tiill diidn’t know what the fuck wa2 goiing on when ii got two 2chool.  
CG: YEAH, BUT I DON’T KNOW VERY MUCH.  
CG: ALL YOU SAID WAS IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE VOICES?  
TA: yeah well ii wa2 wrong.  
TA: and iif ii diidn’t know aa ii would probably be conviinced ii’m iin2ane.  
AA: does it have to do with ghosts?  
TA: ii’m not 2ure. ii can’t tell. maybe you can help me fiigure iit out the next tiime you come over.  
AA: hm 0u0  
CG: BUT IF IT DOESN’T HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE VOICES THEN WHAT IS IT?  
CG: YOU WERE ACTING SHIFTY AS FUCK TODAY IT WAS FREAKING ME OUT.  
GA: I Agree You Have Me Worried As Well  
TA: okay well the thiing ii2.  
TA: there are people iin the miirror2.  
TC: :oO  
GC: P3OPL3  
TA: ye2.  
GC: 1N TH3 M1RRORS  
TA: ye2 that’2 what ii 2aiid.  
AA: huh!  
CA: wwoww noww youvve really lost it sol  
AT: tHAT SOUNDS,  
AT: rEALLY SCARY, IF NOT UNBELIEVABLE,  
AT: nOT TO SAY THAT i DON’T BELIEVE YOU BUT,  
TC: DoN’t WoRrY YoUrSeLf NoNe, TaVbRo, We AiN’t EvEn HeArD NoThIn Of It YeT.  
AC: :33 < *ac looks at the mirpurr in her room with both a furightened and curious expurresion*  
CT: D --> Are these things dangerous  
TA: ii don’t thiink 2o.  
TA: they’re actually pretty normal.  
AT: wELL, i DON’T SEE HOW NORMAL THEY COULD REALLY BE,  
AT: sEEING AS HOW THEY’RE, YOU KNOW,,,  
AT: iN MIRRORS,,,,  
AT: bUT IF YOU SAY SO,  
AG: Pfffffffft.  
AG: You guys actually 8elieve him????????  
AG: Puhleeeeeeeease! He’s pro8a8ly looking for attention!  
TA: yeah, no.  
TA: that’2 not a thiing ii do, vk.  
CG: WAIT A FUCKING SECOND  
CG: ****WHAT****?!  
TA: you’re about to freak out on me aren’t you.  
CG: WHAT THE HELL, SOLLUX?!  
CG: I  
CG: YOU’RE SAYING THAT YOU’RE SEEING PEOPLE IN THE FUCKING *MIRRORS* NOW?!  
TA: yep.  
CG: I JUST  
CG: WOW.  
CG: UNBEFUCKINGLEIVABLE.  
CG: WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO, FORGET TO FORWARD A CHAIN EMAIL?  
CG: ARE YOU CURSED OR SOMETHING?  
CG: ARE *WE* CURSED, TOO?  
CG: I SWEAR TO GOD SOLLUX IF YOU CURSED ME I WILL FUCKING WALK DOWN TO YOUR HOUSE AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES.  
CC: --EW.  
GA: This Is Very Nice And All Sollux  
GA: If Not Vaguely Disturbing And Also Unsettling  
GA: But Why Exactly Are You Telling Us All This  
GA: You Made It Seem Very Important That We All Be Here Before You Start To Speak  
TA: well ii gue22 you ALL diidn’t need two be here.  
TA: iit’2 ju2t ea2iier two say thii2 iin front of everybody iin2tead of people repeatiing thiing2 that aren’t nece22ariily true and everyone el2e gettiing confu2ed.  
TA: ii ju2t really needed two talk two tz, vk, ff, kn, and kk.  
GC: OH?   
TA: yeah.  
GA: How Curious  
CC: W)(ale were all )(ere!!!  
AG: This should 8e........ Iiiiiiiinteresting. ::::)  
TA: okay here ii go then.  
TA: there are four of them. they look pretty normal, liike they’re ju2t reflectiion2, but they’re not actually there.  
TA: there’2 two girl2 and two boy2 that look a couple year2 older than u2.   
TA: when ii fiir2t triied two talk two them after one of them 2cared the 2hiit out of me thii2 morniing ii realiized ii couldn’t hear them but they can hear me.  
TA: when ii told them that, one of the girl2 2tarted wriitiing on the gla22 wiith her fiinger. iit’2 kiind of weiird.  
AT: bUT i THOUGHT YOU SAID,  
AT: tHEY’RE NOT ACTUALLY THERE,  
TA: they’re not.  
AA: so its almost like they are INSIDE the mirror?  
TA: iit’2 exactly liike that.  
TA: we got two talkiing a biit, and they 2aiid 2ome pretty weiird thiing2.  
TA: the rea2on ii’m telling you guy2 i2 becau2e they have 2ome thiing2 they wanted me two tell 2ome of you.  
AA: 0u0  
CC: CR-E----EPY!!!!  
CG: JUST TELL US ALREADY, THEN.  
TA: tz  
GC: >:?  
TA: dave 2ay2 “sup”.  
GC: WHOS D4V3?  
TA: one of the miirror guy2.  
TC: :oO  
GC: OH  
GC: TH4TS NOT CR33PY 4T 4LL  
AG: So you’re saying this “Dave” guy just raaaaaaaandomly knows who Terezi is, and wanted you to tell her “sup”????????  
TA: yeah pretty much.  
AG: If you were going to do aaaaaaaanything you should have made it scarier!  
AG: Or at least more 8elieva8le!  
AG: That’s just lame. :::/  
TA: ii 2wear two god vk don’t make me ban you.  
AG: Yaaaaaaaawn.  
TA: kn  
GA: Yes  
GA: I Suppose There Was A Message For Me Too  
TA: rose 2aiid “Thank you.”  
GA: Hm  
GA: I Do Not Know What She Is Thanking Me For But Tell Her Whatever It Was I Did It Was My Pleasure  
TA: got iit.  
TA: ff.  
CC: Y-----ES???  
TA: jade 2aiid “tell her i miss her and im happy shes alive again” and then a bunch of diifferent emotiicon2 ii diidn't catch.  
CC: AGAIN? 380  
AA: i wonder if she is referring to reincarnation 0_0  
AA: this is interesting i must visit you soon sollux  
AA: when do you get out of school  
TA: iin a week ii thiink.  
AA: fantastic 0u0  
AA: lets make it a date then  
AC: :33 < DATE?! :DD  
CC: 38D  
AA: 0_0  
TA: oh my god you guy2 no.  
AC: :33 < *ac cat not be tamed!* x33  
TA: gdii np.  
AC: :33 < h33 h33   
TA: vk.  
AG: Weeeeeeeell?  
AG: What a8out it????????  
AG: Wh8t does my mystery mirror person have to say?  
TA: he 2aiid “i know she doesn’t remember me but........ tell her to watch con air and think of me!”  
AG: What?  
GC: W41T W3R3 THOS3 31GHT P3R1ODS 1 COUNT3D  
CA: yeah they wwere  
CG: THAT WAS IT? HE JUST SAID TO TELL HER TO WATCH SOME SHITTY MOVIE?  
TA: yep.  
GA: That Does Seem Rather Odd  
GA: I Wonder Why That Was The Message That One Chose To Send  
TC: MaYbE A BrOtHeR JuSt WaNtS To GeT HiS MoViE On.  
GA: That Is Indeed Entirely Plausible Under The Circumstances I Suppose  
AG: Ha!  
AG: Ha ha h8 ha h8 h8 h8 H8!!!!!!!!  
AG: Like I’m going to bel8ve th8t!!!!!!!!  
AG: Wh8t type 8f movie is Con Air, anyw8? I 8et it d8sn’t 8v8n 8x8st!!!!!!!!  
AG: D8 Y8U TH8NK 8’M 8 S8CK8R????????  
AG: W8LL 8’M N8T!!!!!!!!  
GA: Vriska I Think You May Be Overreacting Just A Bit  
AG: F8CK YOU, Y8U LY8NG 8AST8RD S8N 8F 8 8ITCH!!!!!!!!  
AG: AND F8CK 8LL 8F YOU GULLI8LE 8SSH8LES F8R 8ELIEV8NG 8N H8M!!!!!!!!  
AG: F88888888CK!!!!!!!!  
AG: Y88888888U!!!!!!!!

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased responding to memo. - -

CA: fuckin hell vvris  
GC: 1 KNOW 1TS B33N S41D B3FOR3 BUT  
GC: WOW  
AT: i HAVEN’T SEEN HER THAT UPSET SINCE,  
AT: sHE PUSHED ME DOWN THOSE STAIRS,  
AT: aND THOUGHT i BROKE MY BACK,,,  
GA: Indeed  
GC: M4YB3 1 SHOULD GO T4LK TO H3R 4ND S33 WH4TS TH3 M4TT3R  
GA: And I As Well  
GA: Is There Anything Else You Need To Tell Either Of Us Sollux  
TA: no you’re good.  
GA: Alright Then  
GC: 1LL K33P YOU GUYS POST3D  
CT: D --> Please do  
CT: D --> Her behooviour was indeed worrying

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased responding to memo. --  
\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased responding to memo. --

AC: :33 < i hope vwhiskers is okay :((  
AT: mE TOO,  
CA: that wwas really somethin else  
CT: D --> She has always been one for dramati% but  
CT: D --> That was a very emotional reaction  
AA: didnt you say there was one more message sollux?  
TA: yeah ii diid.  
TA: iit’2 from the 2ame guy a2 vk.  
TA: you 2tiill here kk?  
CG: ...YEAH.  
TA: thii2 one wa2 kiind of...weiird.   
CC: Weird )(OW??  
TA: he ju2t 2tood there for a whiile wiith thii2 really 2ad look on hii2 face.  
TA: he kept on 2tartiing two wriite 2tuff and then wiipiing iit away before ii could read iit.  
TA: but eventually he got down all of thii2:  
CA: ...  
CA: sol you still there  
AC: :33 < maybe its a lot to get down?  
CG: HOW LONG COULD IT POSSIBLY BE, IT WAS ON A FUCKING MIRROR.  
TC: SoMeTiMeS A BrOtHeR JuSt GoT A LoT Of ThInGs He HaS HiM To SaY.  
AT: dO YOU THINK,  
AA: shhh  
AT: sORRY,,,,,,  
TA: “tell him i know he doesn’t remember either, but i’m glad he was able win. i’m glad he finally got the big reward and was able to grow up in the new universe without having to worry about being killed all the time because of something stupid like his blood, and i’m glad he finally got to be happy because he deserves it and i’m so, so happy for him! and i’m sorry that i was such a bad friendleader and that i got myself and rose and dave and jade killed and because of it i wasn’t able to be with you and now we’re all stuck in these fucking stupid mirrors and i can’t get out to tell you anything myself and i’ll never be able to show you all these things that we’ll never be able to do together like watch your stupid romcoms or listen to you tell me how much of a fucking shitstain on the universe i am and”  
TA: and then he 2tarted cryiing and ran off and dave went off two fiind hiim.  
AA: 0_0  
CT: D --> Holy cow  
AC: :33 < oh my god  
AT: tHAT WAS,,  
AT: uNEXPECTED,  
AT: tO SAY THE LEAST,,,  
AC: :33 < my f33ls  
CC: I dont know w)(ats going on )(ere but  
CC: T)(ats R-E--ELY SAD. 38(  
CA: looks like kar has himself a secret admirer   
CA: a secret admirer mirror person but hey at least its somethin  
CT: D --> Vantas what is your opinion on this matter  
CT: D --> If I may go so far as to ask  
TC: KaRbRo?  
CG: WHAT’S HIS NAME?  
CG: SOLLUX WHAT’S HIS FUCKING NAME?  
TA: john.  
CG: FUCK  
TC: BeSt fRiEnD?  
CG: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK  
CG: THIS IS NOT HAPPENING THIS ISN’T HAPPENING THIS IS *NOT*  
CG: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS ENTIRE FUCKING BULLSHIT CRAP-FIESTA IS HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33 < karkat?  
CG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK  
CG: I CAN’T FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS I CAN’T I CAN’T I’M DONE  
CG: YOU’RE FUCKING JOKING WITH ME AREN’T YOU. THAT’S IT ISN’T IT?! THAT’S ALL THIS IS!   
CG: WELL YOU SURE GOT ME, BRO! GOOD ONE, REALLY!!! I CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR ABILITY TO STICK WITH A JOKE BECAUSE THAT IS ALL THIS IS!  
TA: no ii’m not kk ii promii2e.  
CG: FUUUUUUUCK  
CA: holy fuck kar wwhats the matter  
CG: I CAN’T  
CG: I CAN’T DO THIS. FUCK.  
TA: ii’m 2orry.  
CG: fuck you.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased responding to memo. --

CC: )(OLY CARP!!!!  
TC: Do:  
TA: gz wiill you go talk two hiim and make 2ure he’2 okay?  
TC: AlReAdY DoNe mOtHeRfUcKeR.  
TC: ThErE ArE SoMe mIrAcLeS A PeRsOn jUsT AiN'T NeVeR QuItE ReAdY FoR. :o(

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased responding to memo. --

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo. --

GC: GOOD N3WS 1S W3 M4N4G3ED TO F1ND OUT WH4TS WRONG  
GC: B4D N3WS 1S VR1SK4 DO3SNT KNOW WH4TS WRONG 4ND TH4TS WH4TS WRONG  
GC: SO M4NY 31GHTS  
GC: SO M4NY   
GC: 1M T1R3D GOODN1GHT D4RL1NGS 4LSO SOLLUX T3LL D4V3 H3 SOUNDS L1K3 4 COOL K1D

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased responding to memo. --

AA: ...  
AA: 0_0  
CC: T)(at was...  
CC: INT-ER-ESTING.  
TA: what do you mean “iintere2tiing” that wa2 a complete fuckiing traiinwreck.  
CT: D --> I’m afraid I have to side with Captor on this one, although without such 100d language  
CT: D --> Serket was driven to hysteri% and I believe I speak for all present when I say I have never seen Vantas react in quite that way to something before  
AC: :33 < poor karkitty :((   
AC: :33 < i wondpurr why he reacted like that  
AC: :33 < i hope gamz33 manages to calm him down  
AT: i’M JUST GLAD THAT THERE WAS NOTHING FOR ME,,  
AT: i DON’T KNOW WHAT i WOULD DO, IF SUDDENLY THERE WAS A MESSAGE FROM A,  
AT: mYSTERIOUS ENTITY i KNOW NOTHING ABOUT,,,  
AA: feferi do you know what this jade being meant by her message to you?  
CC: NOT R-E-ELY!!  
CC: S)(e said s)(e misses me, but T)(AT means s)(e KN--EW me, rig)(t?  
CT: D --> That is what would be implied  
CC: But Ive never even )(-EARD of someone named Jade before in my LIF----E!!!  
AA: but she also said she is glad youre alive again  
AA: again being the key word here  
AA: maybe you two were close in a previous life! 0u0  
CC: I guess t)(ats possible!!! 38)  
AA: and all the things john said as well...  
AA: there is so much i need to look over!  
AA: how exciting 0u0  
CC: Sollux?  
TA: yeah?  
CC: Will you tell )(er Jade is a PR--ETTY name for me???  
TA: 2ure.  
CC: T)(ANKS!! 38D  
CC: I )(ave to go now!  
CC: BY----E!!!!!!!!!  
TA: bye ff.  
CA: see ya fef

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased responding to memo. --

CT: D --> Nepeta and I should take our leave as well  
CT: D --> It is getting rather late  
AC: :33 < *ac wishes she could say the blue one is wrong!*  
AC: :33 < *but she cant beclaws hes right and i have school tomorrow :((*  
AC: :33 < *ac hisses offendedly*  
AC: :33 < goodnight!  
CT: D --> Goodnight Nepeta  
CT: D --> Sleep well

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased responding to memo. --  
\-- centaursTesticle [CT] ceased responding to memo. --

TA: what about you guy2?  
TA: ii don’t really have anythiing el2e two 2ay.  
AT: i’LL LEAVE, IF THAT’S OKAY,  
AT: nOT THAT YOU COULD STOP ME, BUT,  
AT: i JUST LIKE TO MAKE SURE,  
AT: bECAUSE IT’S POLITE,,  
TA: yeah iit’2 fiine.  
AT: oKAY THEN,  
AT: gOODBYE,  
AA: bye tavros!

\-- adiosToreador [AT] ceased responding to memo. --

CA: ill be goin too  
CA: i wwouldnt be caught dead alone in a memo wwith you if i was offered anythin my heart desired  
TA: yeah, well the 2entiiment’2 returned, fiishbreath.  
CA: you WWISH your breath smells as good as mine

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased responding to memo. --

TA: yeah yeah, run away now that you have the la2t word.  
AA: sollux  
TA: yeah aa?  
AA: are you okay?  
TA: of cour2e ii am, why do you a2k.  
AA: just making sure 0u0  
TA: go get 2ome 2leep, aa.  
AA: you too  
AA: don’t be staying up all night mister!  
TA: you got iit bo22.

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased responding to memo. --

TA: ...  
TA: what even ii2 my liife.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased responding to memo. --


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Karkat looked like he didn’t get any sleep and there were cuts on his hands. You didn’t ask how he got them. Instead you multiplied sevens in your head and took comfort in the fact that Karkat was already screwed when it came to luck, anyway. Lunch between you two was silent, with Karkat trying his hardest not to look at you and you having no idea what to say. You weren’t sure how surprised you should’ve been, when Karkat broke the silence and asked if he could come over after school. His jaw was set and his mouth was drawn into its usual scowl but his eyes looked haunted.

There was really no way for you to refuse him.

“Why couldn’t we do this somewhere else?” he muttered, shoulders hunched and arms wrapped around himself under the clinical light of your bathroom. You didn’t think he realized he was doing it. You didn’t tell him.

“Because this is the biggest mirror in the house. Deal with it.” You sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose underneath your glasses, before looking back up at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’ve had all night and half of the day to think about it. Of course I’m fucking sure.” 

“Alright then.” The mirror was empty of any abnormal reflections when you turned back to it. You shrugged, brought your hand forward, and knocked. “Anyone home?”

One, two, blink.

Dave was there, and so was John, although you couldn’t see Rose and Jade. Almost the second he appeared, a huge smile lit over John’s face, and he waved enthusiastically. Karkat didn’t react, shivering slightly. John’s smile dropped almost imperceptibly. A hand fell on his shoulder, and Dave began to write.

tnereffid kool uoy

He nodded his head towards Karkat at your raised eyebrow. When you looked back at him, you saw him searching the mirror aimlessly. So he couldn’t see the writing, either, then. You repeated the message, pointing at the mirror with a finger.

“Oh, yeah?” Karkat scoffed, trying to seem indifferent but so obviously uneasy it almost hurt you to look. “Different _how?_ ” Dave didn’t answer, instead reaching a hand out to the mirror around Karkat’s reflection and drawing a pair of small, rounded horns poking out from his hair.

“What did he say?” Karkat asked when you didn’t say anything.

“Nothing,” you said. “He just drew a pair of little horns over your reflection.” It didn’t make any sense to you, but it must have to Karkat. He cursed under his breath, rubbing at his eyes with a hand.

“I have--” he cut off, swallowed visibly, then glanced at you and then the mirror before settling to stare at the wall. “Dreams. Sometimes. I don’t know. They’re fucked up and I’m fucked up and I was perfectly okay with things staying that way until last night, and.” He took a few breaths. “Sometimes there’s. A guy named John. And I-- fuck.”

?rebmemer uoy od tahw

There was a faintly hopeful look on John’s face. Dave’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“None of it makes any fucking sense,” Karkat said when you were done repeating. “It’s all disconnected. Sometimes I’m in a place with just gray walls no matter how far I walk and I always have gray skin and horns and so does everyone else, and a lot of other shit that couldn’t have possibly happened. And a -- a lot of us died. It was fucking horrifying.” 

gniyfirroh erom neve stahw wonk uoy

You offered Dave a raised eyebrow.

“Nubby McNubbin’s taste in literature over here,” you read aloud. “Like, seriously, I know there weren’t a lot of possible topics of conversation but there’s only so much talk about Troll Romeo and Juliet a guy can take before you just want to take a dive off of that fucking meteor--”

“Stop.” Dave’s writing stuttered to a halt and your words stopped along with it. You looked away from the mirror back to Karkat. His fists were bunched up in his hair in the same place where Dave had drawn the horns, fingers digging into his scalp. “Just fucking stop.”

“KK?”

“I didn’t come over here just to give you a chance to show off your freaky spooky shit. I came here to tell you, I don’t want to fucking hear it.” He freed a hand from his hair to point it at you. “None of it. I don’t want to hear a peep out of you about any of this at all, zero, zilch, nil, nada, goose egg, fucking _none!_ I may not remember a lot, but the parts that I do? They fucking _terrify_ me. And I’ll say it again, so you can keep it in your memory forever; when I wake up in the middle of the night with my sheets soaked with enough sweat to give Equius a run for his money, it scares the everloving _fuck_ out of me. I’ve been perfectly fine with repressing that shit because hey, I’m Karkat Emotionally-Constipated Vantas, it’s what I fucking do! But this?” He jabbed a thumb at the mirror. “No. Fuck this. I would rather die than remember this shit all the way, and if I keep hearing about it that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“John says it--”

“Fuck that windy buck-toothed shitmouthed _naive_ asshole most of all!” Karkat shouted, the volume of it amplified to the extreme by the bathroom walls. “It’s him I want to forget about the most, doesn’t he under-- fuck.” Karkat wiped a hand across his face. “Fuck! I’m done. I’m just so completely Goddamn done.” He turned on his heels and marched out of the room, hand still on his face, and you made no move to stop him. The silence in the bathroom echoed the sound of your front door opening and slamming closed.

You’d seen Karkat shouting curses at the top of his lungs. You’d seen him use his words to crush other people under the heel of the sheer complexity of his linguistics. You’d seen him angry, oh _lord_ had you seen him angry. You’d witnessed him struggle through insomnia and stress and so many mental ups and downs that you weren't sure which one of you was more fucked up in the head anymore. 

Not once, not ever, had you seen him run away as tears streaked down his face.

You didn’t move even long after John’s em htiw erew uoy nehw dab os t’nsaw ti faded from the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chapter will also be uploaded today.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few weeks, school finally ended and summer rolled in as a gentle, sweltering heat. 

Aradia, when she showed up at your door with the usual bag in hand, was as beautiful and sunburned as ever.

“Sollux!” She threw herself at you, and you stumbled against her weight. 

“Jesus Christ, AA, be careful.” But, despite your tone, she knew you well enough to just laugh and hug you tighter. “How was the train?”

“Interesting!” she said, rocking back on her heels as you took her suitcase. It was made of old, weathered leather, and she loved it deeply. “I talked to this one woman who said she’s running away from her family to be with her girlfriend. Isn’t that neat?”

“I think most people would see it either as _stupid_ or _sad_ , but whatever you say.” You tried to carry the suitcase after you, but it would -- _tug_ \-- not -- _tug_ \-- budge. “What the fuck do you have in here this time?!”

“Just some cleansing stones,” she shrugged. “I had to bring the whole set because you wouldn’t tell me the specifics.” She stuck her tongue out at you.

“Here, you carry it then.” She took it from you, snickering, and lifted it easily. “And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t _know_. I’m not even sure if they’re ghosts or not.”

“Well, we’ll figure it out!” She set her bag by the closet. “Now let’s go back to the park! I haven’t talked with Bertram in forever.”

“Bertram is dead, AA. He’s not going anywhere.”

“Sollux.” She pouted her lips, her eyes wide as she looked up at you innocently. “Please?” Shit. You could never resist her puppy eyes. 

Groaning, you gave in. “Uggggh, fine! Let’s go talk to your stupid ghost friend.”

“Yay! Come on come on, let’s go!”

You both went to the park, where Aradia spent the next forty-five minutes talking to a dead person.

Crazy, really, the things a guy can get used to.

\- ♊ - 

“Okay, you ready, AA?”

“Yep. Whenever you are.”

It was kind of weird, how much time you started spending in your bathroom for things that weren’t bathroom related at all. You knocked on the empty mirror again.

taht od ot evah t’nod uoy wonk uoy edud

kdi gnihtemos ro arevadac arba og tsuj

llort yriaf sti tihs ho

“Dave is here,” you said, and Aradia shrugged. 

“I can’t see him. Guess he’s really not a ghost after all.”

retsis taht uoy dlot evdluoc i tihs

edis namuh gnihtaerb gnivil eht no neeb efil swoh

Once you were done repeating, she said, “It’s been amazing! How has existence been on the mirror side?”

kcuf sa gnirob

em gnillik si gniwonk ton eht ksa attog i ko

gnihtyna rebmemer uoy od

“I remember lots of things. Just not what I think you want me to.” 

Dave paused, grimaced a little, and readjusted the shades where they sat on his face. Aradia spoke again before he could write anything else.

“So tell me, Dave. What should I be remembering? A past life?”

atros

stekcub ekil depahs snrohllub hguorht rehto hcae ta gnimaercs yltnatsnoc sdop burg elttil ni dnuora gniylf sllort fo hcnub a kniht

scificeps eht no yffi elttil a mi sseug i taht ekil gnihtemos ro

lleb a gnir neve taht seod

“Hm. Nope!”

llew

tihs

neht gnihton yletulosba segnahc taht sseug i

ht

Dave stopped in the middle of the word to say something that Sollux couldn’t hear over his shoulder. After a few moments, Jade walked in behind Dave. 

“Sollux? Is Dave still there?”

“Yeah, Jade is just here now. They’re talking.”

“You can’t hear what they’re saying?”

“No. I can’t read lips.”

“Why not? It’s easy!”

Somehow you weren’t surprised that reading lips was under Aradia’s list of Things She Can Do That She Really Shouldn’t Be Able To.

):): nuf erew uoy tub hcum yrev klat ot teg tndid ew !!edaj mi ih

“Jade?” Aradia said. “You were the one who knew Feferi, right?”

Jade’s smile faltered for just a second

haey

“What did you mean when you said you’re glad she’s alive again?”

Dave and Jade talked for a few moments. You couldn’t really expect them to write out all of their conversations just so you could understand, but it was really fucking annoying.

!emag a deyalp lla ew llew Jade finally wrote. !!deneppah sgniht fo tol a dna dedne dlrow eht dna

gnisufnoc yllaer lla sti llew yrev ti nialpxe tnac i tub

ta sehs kniht i tub em naht retteb tol a uoy llet dluoc esor

p: edur eb dluow taht esuaceb reh tpurretni ot tnaw ton od i dna !!esle erehwemos

“Of course,” Aradia said.

(: evad seod os dna yllautca uoy llet ot aedi doog a eb ton ylbaborp dluow ti kniht i

ylenol ssel su ekam dluow taht fi neve neppah ot taht tnaw ton od yllaer ew dna dias takrak ekil rebmemer ot trats thgim uoy neht uoy llet ew fi esuaceb

“Karkat?”

“He wanted to talk to them,” you said. “And then he flipped his shit. Like, _major_ flipped his shit. It wasn’t pretty.” Aradia considered your words for a moment, obviously thinking things over.

“So you’re not going to tell us where you come from, or how you know us?” Aradia asked the mirror.

yrros (: !epon

...os meht ksa uoy fi gniht emas eht yas tsuj lliw nhoj dna esor dna

yllacisab gniyas sehs tahw si ti yrt tnod os

tub esutbo eb ot gniyrt yllufesoprup erew ekil ton sti

era ew sseug i llew

doog nwo ruoy rof sti tub

“Okay then. Sorry to waste your time.”

ah

elpoep lla fo taht yas dluow uoy taht ynnuf

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

You shook your head. “They’re gone.” You sighed, trailing a hand down your face. “Well. That was fucking helpful.”

“It was, actually!” She nodded a head toward your room, where you’d already taken out the few mirrors you had, and closed the door behind her as you both made your way out from the bathroom. “They didn’t tell us much but at least they let slip something about a game.”

“She could’ve been talking about anything.”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try,” Aradia shrugged.

She stayed for the next week, like she always did during the summer. It was only another week after she left for her home again that she contacted you.

AA: sollux!  
TA: hey.  
TA: how are you?  
AA: good and i would ask how you are but i didnt message you to talk about idle things like that  
TA: diid you fiind out anythiing?  
AA: sort of   
AA: i looked online for any games that were connected in any way to the end of the world  
AA: at first i just found a bunch of games that were too generic to really mean anything  
AA: and then i found one that was supposed to come out not too long ago but then the whole thing just disappeared  
AA: apparently there wasnt enough consumer want for it to be able to launch or something  
TA: 2o iit wa2 a dead end.  
AA: ...  
AA: 0u0  
TA: ok ii walked riight iintwo that one.  
AA: all jokes aside  
AA: yeah pretty much 0_0  
TA: fiigure2.  
AA: and i am going to take a guess and say that they havent told you anything else  
TA: ii triied ro2e and john liike you told me two.  
TA: but liike ii prediicted they wouldn’t tell me anythiing.  
AA: darn  
AA: there is really nothing else i could think to try then  
TA: well.  
TA: ii gue22 that’2 iit for the miirror people my2tery.  
AA: yeah  
AA: oh hey i met a ghost who says she was into hacking when she was alive!  
TA: aa.  
TA: tell me more iimediiately.  
AA: 0u0


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t unusual for you to end up temporarily taking up residence at Karkat’s house during the summer. Or during any other break, really. His games fucking sucked, sure, and he had the worst temper most of the time, but he was entertaining to poke fun at and you could always count on him to be there. He was an _asshole_ , sure, but he grew on you. Kind of like cancer.

So, a sleepover. Not altogether unusual. Sitting on the couch playing some shitty video game or the other. Fake explosions filled the screen, recorded gunfire filtering through the television speakers. Karkat cursed up a storm as he lost to your superior skill, as per the norm, before throwing down his controller to the floor.

“I only lost because I got the bad controller!” he insisted, and you rolled your eyes.

“The only reason you get the bad controller in the first place is because you keep throwing yours when you lose. Besides,” you smirked, “I could beat you easy either way.”

“Then why don’t you take it next time, if you’re such a fucking pro?”

“Think of it as... your divine punishment for being such an asshole.”

“Is there a dictionary somewhere around here? Because I think you need to look up the definition of _hypocrisy_.”

“Stop being such a sore loser and go get some more snacks, KK.” You grabbed the mostly-empty bowl from where it rested next to you and held it up towards Karkat as he stood. He snatched it from you, grumbling “Get your own damn snacks” before stomping to the kitchen.

“Get me some soda!” you yelled after him.

“Fuck you, I’m not your fucking servant!”

“Keep telling yourself that, KK.”

“Fall in a ditch and die, Captor!”

Even as he spoke you could hear the refrigerator door being opened and closed, and you snickered to yourself. It wasn’t long before KK was walking back with a bowl full of chips and a glass of soda in one hand.

“Fucking take it, you piece of shit.” He practically shoved it into your hands, and you cursed as some of the liquid splashed onto your jeans. Karkat sneered at you as he took the controller back into his hands, unpausing the game, and you floundered for your own controller.

“Real mature, KK.”

“If you don’t like it then get it yourself next time.”

“And deprive you of the opportunity to be a hospitable host?”

“That only works if you’re a guest, moron, and if you still think you can be considered a ‘guest’ after all of my food you’ve eaten, then here’s me informing you otherwise: _take care of your own shit you God damn imbecile_.”

“‘Moron’ and ‘imbecile’ are synonyms,” you pointed out. “You’re losing your touch.”

“You know who else is losing their touch?” Karkat barked out a laugh of triumph as your character dropped to the ground in a hail of bullets, PLAYER 1 WINS displayed on the screen. “Take that, douchebag!”

“That was a fucking fluke!”

“Thtop being thuch a thore lother,” Karkat mimicked, over-pronounced lisp and all.

“Even if it wasn’t,” you said, “ I doubt you could pull it off again.”

“You’re fucking on, Captor.”

Smirking, you turned back to the screen, before you saw something out of the corner of your eye.

Something blue.

Resisting the urge to whip your head around, you instead slowly looked over to your left, moving your head only as slightly as possible.

There was a small square mirror hung over the fireplace, one of the few mirrors left downstairs.

It didn’t surprise you much to see John there.

He wasn’t looking at you, though. You didn’t think he even spared you a glance; instead, his attention was completely on Karkat, or that’s what you were guessing, since John was looking past you. It didn’t feel as creepy as it should have, though. The look on John’s face was too sad for that.

So focused were you on John, that you almost forgot that you were still playing a game until there was the sound of your character being killed for the second time.

“Hey. You okay?” 

You turned back to face Karkat at the sound of his voice. He’d paused the game again, and there was worry written in the crease between his eyebrows.

“...Fine. Just thought I heard something,” you lied, and KK turned back to the game.

“What, one of those voices again?”

You shrugged, even though he couldn’t see it. “Maybe.”

“Then cut that shit out. You’re too busy getting your ass kicked.”

“You wish, loser.”

You didn’t say anything else about it for the rest of the day. Even still, you didn’t think you imagined the way Karkat very carefully did not look in any mirrors until you left the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will also be posted today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that you can hover over flipped text for a translation.

Your dad was close with Kanaya’s mom. That was the reason why you were dragged out to where Kanaya lived. 

You spent so much time over at KN’s house over the summers that she was almost like a sister to you, although she would never be as close to you as AA. In the end, you two didn’t have very much in common, so most of your time was spent trying to salvage some productivity out of the internet.

KN had you in her room on her desktop, updating the systems and ultimately debugging it because _God damn_. You went ahead and added some new features on Pesterchum for her, too, since the version she had looked like it came from the Jurassic Era.

“KN,” you said when you were finished, not whining in the slightest, “I’m done. Can I just play some games now?” 

She hummed from where she sat reading on the bed. “Of course. Thank you for helping me again, Sollux.”

You spent the next however-long wasting your time online, bored out of your mind. You were going to be there for at least another couple of hours.

There had to be something better to do.

You weighed your options. Ugh. As much as you just generally hated going outside, there was a yogurt place within reasonable walking distance that had honey as a topping option.

 _Honey_. As a topping option.

Needless to say you visited there every time you came around, always leaving with an amber-smothered monstrosity in your hands.

You had a bit of a reputation at that place. It just wouldn’t do to let them down.

You turned away from the computer, spinning on the chair to face the bed. “Hey, KN-”

There was a mirror on the dresser, positioned just so that nearly the whole room could be seen in its reflection. Lying on the bed, next to Kanaya, was Rose. 

She was reading the magazine over KN’s shoulder, a cheek resting in her hand. She looked up as you spoke, and smiled at you slightly before bringing her attention back to the magazine in KN’s hands. She looked...

Oddly content.

“Yes, Sollux?”

“Uh... Do you want anything from the yogurt place?”

“Oh, are you going there? I’ll go with you.”

“No!” Kanaya stopped in the process of getting up from the bed, raising one eyebrow at you. “I mean, it’s fine. I just wanted- the exercise, yeah, and figured I’d stop there on the way. So don’t bother getting up. Do you want anything?” Her eyebrow was still raised, and you could tell she knew you were bullshitting, but she didn’t press. 

She settled back into her bed, picking up the magazine again, and said, “I’ll just have what I usually get, if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Yeah.”

It was hot outside. Perfect yogurt weather.

When you got to the yogurt place, the guy behind the counter smiled.

“Hey, Sollux! Is it that time of year again?”

“You bet, JL. I’ll have the usual. Can you keep KN’s cold for me?”

Julian pushed himself off the counter and toward the yogurt stations, already knowing what you liked from the past couple of years. “Sure thing. You eating here this time?”

“Yeah.”

You usually preferred to wait until after the trek back to KN’s to eat, but going back in her room just felt like it would be... weirdly intrusive. You paid JL his money, and settled into a booth.

The window was almost like a mirror with the way the light was angled, and you tried not to jump when you saw Dave in it. If he were corporeal, he would’ve been in the seat across from yours.

netfo ereh emoc

“Obviously,” you snorted under your breath. Dave grimaced as you began to dig into your yogurt.

taht tae neve uoy nac woh edud

“Fuck off, I like it.”

ylsuoivbo

“What is with you guys?” you asked after a moment of neither of you saying anything. Dave tilted his head slightly. “I get it, you don’t want to tell me anything because you think something bad will happen if you do. But John and KK? Rose and KN?” You lowered your voice again, aware it wasn’t really normal for a guy to be arguing with himself in a booth, and made sure that JL wasn’t looking. “What’s up with that?”

naem uoy od tahw

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Dave shrugged. You continued on. “I’ve only been seeing you guys for a couple of months, so I don’t even know how long you’ve been hanging around us before now. It’s kind of creepy.”

ha

Dave said nothing for a few moments, staring intently at the reflection of the table.

deciton tnevah uoy esac ni srorrim ni erew

“Yeah.”

seno ylno eht erew

“What?”

su tsuj i dna esor edaj nhoj

He looked up at you, and even with his shades on you could feel how serious he was being.

ereh enola lla erew

ynapmoc su peek ot sdneirf ypoops elttil fo hcnub a htiw revetahw ro nomed ro tsohg fo epyt emos ton erew

llew si sraey 21 tsap eht sevlesruo niatretne ot dah evew lla

sevlesruo

“Twelve- what?” 

ypeerc tib a si ti ebyam haey os, Dave continued, ignoring your baffled question.

tfel evah ew taht lla staht esuaceb evol ew elpoep eht dnuora gnah lla ew ebyam tub

Not looking at you, he wrote,

teg ot gniog reve erew lla sti dna

You sat in silence, not sure what to say. But even in your bewilderment your brain was still making connections.

“So everyone that got a message...”

'dik looc'

Dave clenched and unclenched his hands before writing again. He still didn’t look at you.

taht em dellac ehs nehw ti evol ot desu i

Kanaya was in the kitchen when you got back. She handed you a cup of iced tea, most of the ice already melted.

“You took a while,” she said, lips quirked just slightly. “Did something keep you?”

“I was just catching up with JL a bit,” you lied. It wasn’t a big lie; you had talked to him a little before you left. KN took her yogurt when you handed it to her, checking to make sure the order was right before she set it out on the counter. “He’s leaving for college next fall.”

“So I heard. They’ll have to find someone to work in his place once he leaves.”

You decided to say nothing about Rose.

You left for home not too long after that.


	7. Chapter 7

You asked, once, “What happens if I break a mirror while you’re in it?” They looked at each other, shrugged. Rose raised a hand.

.wonk t’nod eW, she wrote.  .su eerf dluoc tIShe paused. ?tuo dnif dna ti yrt ew t’nod yhW .su llik rO

John made a horrified face and said something that looked like it could have been a “WHAT?!” and then several “No no no no no no”s followed by insistent shakes of his head. So did Jade. Dave shrugged again.

Rose smiled. It wasn’t a very nice smile.

\- ♊ - 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

TA: hey ff.  
CC: SOLLUX!! 38D  
CC: W)(ats up???  
TA: nothiing much.  
TA: ii ju2t wanted two 2ee what you’re up two.  
CC: Same )(ere, acts)(oally!!  
CC: --Eridan is at a sc)(ool t)(ing and I )(ave NOT)(ING TO DO!!!  
TA: come on that can’t be all there ii2.  
TA: there ha2 two be 2omethiing goiing on where you are.  
CC: Well...  
CC: T)(e sc)(ool is starting a swimming team.  
CC: And it sounds --EXCITING!!!!  
CC: But I dont know if I s)(oald join. 38(  
TA: why not?  
CC: W)(at if t)(e otter members dont LIK-E M---E??  
CC: I know some fis)(ies th)(ink Im annoying.  
TA: ff. li2ten two me.  
TA: you are one of the friiendliiest people ii know.  
TA: anyone who think2 you’re annoyiing ii2 ju2t an a22hole who need2 to pull theiir head out of theiir a22.  
CC: But...  
TA: no but2.  
TA: unle22 you’re intwo that 2orta thiing.  
CC: 3XD  
TA: now go 2how everybody your fiierce iinner 2wiimmer.  
CC: You know what!  
CC: I t)(ink I will! 38D  
TA: that’2 the 2piiriit.  
CC: T)(anks, Sollux!  
CC: Im going to go sign up for TRY OUTS!!  
TA: cool. ii’ll 2ee you later then.  
CC: BY-E!!!!

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

):): uoy knaht

“Don’t thank me,” you said, shrugging. “You were the one who told me to check up on her in the first place.

Jade looked like she was about to write something else, before your computer chimed again, and you turned your attention back to it.

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CC: O)(, SOLLUX!!!!!  
TA: ye2 ff?  
CC: )(ow is JAD--E doing??  
TA: ...why do you a2k?  
CC: Just ASK )(----ER!!!  
TA: okay okay.  
TA: “im doing great fef thanks for asking!!! :D :D”  
CC: 38D  
CC: )(ey Jade w)(at do you LOOK LIK--E?  
TA: “ummmm long black hair tan green eyes round glasses? why???”  
CC: I was RIG)(T!! 38D  
TA: “?????”  
CC: You AR---E pretty!!!!   
TA: ii thiink you broke her.  
CC: But its true!!!!  
TA: ff you haven’t even 2een her.  
CC: I dont need to sea )(er to know s)(es PR--ETTY!  
CC: T)(ere is a th)(ing called IMAGINATION, Sollux!  
TA: damn, you got me there.  
CC: Okay now I R--E--ELY need to go!!  
TA: bye.

\-- cuttlefishCuller[CC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

\- ♊ - 

A month passed, then two. Months turned into a year and then some and all of your friends eventually stopped asking. They lost interest, and forgot.

But you never stop seeing the faces in the mirror.


	8. ==> SIDE B

Karkat’s 16th birthday comes with a bit of a surprise.

School has just gotten out. The feeling of summer is in the air.

Despite Karkat’s insistence, of course you all make a big deal out of it.

A very big deal. Bigger than usual, in that everyone who can is coming down to celebrate it. 

You have never seen Karkat more pissed off than the moment you all told him the news via memo, just a few days before they’re all due to arrive. Everyone but VK, NP, EQ, and TV were to be coming. It was beautiful. The conflicting emotions of rage and excitement on his face were truly amazing to behold.

Now, though, you have to get ready. You have to put _effort_ into your _appearance_ , otherwise Kanaya would kill you. You still try to put as little actual effort into it as possible, though. Is this shirt clean? Yep. Jeans? You’re sure Kanaya would accept that. Mismatched shoes because fuck the police.

Maybe if you claim this as your “style”, Kanaya will stop bothering you about it.

You grab a box of popcorn from the cabinet - your contribution to tonights little pot-luck - before double-checking the mirror again to make sure there aren’t any stains you missed.

Eh, it’s decent. You’ll be-

Wait.

Is that a...

Crack?

You bend forward a little to squint at the center of your bathroom mirror, box held awkwardly under one arm. Right there, a crack, almost too small to be noticeable if you weren’t sure that there was definitely not a crack there five minutes ago. When you swipe a finger over it, the glass feels perfectly smooth. 

Weird.

It couldn’t possibly be...?

“Dave?” You ask the empty bathroom. “Rose? Jade? John, are you there?” You wait for a few moments.

Nothing.

That’s... not suspicious at all.

Whatever. You don’t have time to think about that right now. Checking your phone, you have-

Shit! You were supposed to be there five minutes ago, shit, shit. 

You jog - ha, who are you kidding - you walk _slightly faster than normal_ down the couple of blocks to KK’s house. You don’t bother knocking; you swing open the door and walk in. 

Hey, looks like you’re the last one here, that’s not awkward at all.

“The asshole has arrived!” you hear KK say from the living room, and you walk forward to see everyone seated in various place. You’ve seen pictures of them all before, so it’s not hard to recognize FF, GZ, AA, TZ and ED on the couch with KK being the only one standing. You hold up your box of popcorn.

“I have my offering,” you say. “Behold.”

“Wow, way to be a cheap piece of shit, Sollux.” Karkat grabs the box of popcorn and stalks away with it toward the kitchen, where you can just see various large containers that are most likely filled with food. “Now that you’re here we can finally stop starving to death!”

“Boo fucking- hey!” You stumble forward as KN tugs at the collar of your shirt. She glares at you, unrepentant, as she tries to smooth out some of the wrinkles.

“I expected better of you, Sollux,” she scolds. “This is a special occasion.”

“No it’s not!” KK shouts from the kitchen, but KN ignores him.

“KN,” you groan, and she tugs harder, making you stumble. She’s just an inch shorter than you, but it’s enough to make it uncomfortable as she pulls you down.

“She’s right, you know,” another voice says, and with all of the pretentiousness bottled into it, it could only belong to Eridan. “You could’a at least put some effort into it, Sol.”

“Don’t be harshin’ on a brother’s flow, yo,” Gamzee says, smiling where he sits next to TZ on the couch. “If the stars say he should wear those clothes then what’s a brother to argue?”

“KN,” you wine, her grip still on your shirt collar. You draw it out, long and high. “Mooooooom, _stoooooooop_ , you’re _embaaaarassiing meeeeeeeeee_ in front of my _frieeeeeeeeeends!_ ” There are a few snickers from behind her, all of them muffled and quiet. You hear choked laughter from the kitchen.

“Then you’ll just have to deal with it,” KN says, but she backs off, her cheeks flushed slightly. Haha, win.

“Hey, shitstains!” Karkat calls. “Come eat your fucking food before I shove it down your windholes myself!”

There is a lot of scrabbling, suddenly. Within seconds, you’re the only one left in the living room, AA still snickering to herself and punching you lightly on the shoulder as she passes you by. You blink.

Okay. Guess you really _did_ keep them waiting.

Eventually you all end up migrating back to the living room. TZ is a fucking _menace_ when it comes to stealing food off of other people’s plates, and you fall victim to her a full three times before you just use your height advantage and stand up. 

(It still feels like food keeps disappearing when you’re not looking, especially with the way TZ continues to grin at you like she knows something you don’t. Then again, that’s how she _always_ grins.)

You wander over to where FF is sitting, her own plate sitting primly in her lap. She wipes her fingers on a napkin as you sit next to her.

“How’s the swimming team going?”

“Great!” she says, smiling. “We’re competing in regionals! I know for a fact that we’re going to place this time.”

“With you as their team captain? Come on, FF. There’s a higher chance of me going blind than you not getting first.”

She rolls her eyes. “Oh Sollux, come on!”

“Hey, it’s true. I’m just stating facts here.”

“At least don’t joke about things like that, then. That’s horrible.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

Terezi dumps herself suddenly on your lap.

“Jesus Christ, TZ!” 

She cackles. “Why, Mister Appleberry Blast!” she says. “You have failed to greet me properly. This is a crime punishable by something so terrible I can barely repeat it!”

“Well, fuck.” The dread in your voice is embarrassingly genuine. If the way FF is laughing is any indication, she can tell. 

“But I will,” TZ continues, her voice mimicking something like regret. “The punishment can only be carried out if I am able to utter it out loud. Therefore...”

Why is she bringing her hands up.

“I sentence you to death...”

Oh God her hands are going to your- 

“By tickling!”

_SIDESOHFUCK-_

“Stop TZ ohymy _God_ stopstopstop _thtop thtop FUCK SOMEONE HHHHAAAAA-_ ”

She refuses to relent, and no matter how hard you try to throw her off she stays latched to you, hands poking cruelly into your sides. She continues until you’re full out screaming, almost crying. Feferi is howling at your side, plate held safely away, the traitor, and you can just see the blurry image of what you think is Eridan smirking at you from across the room.

Finally, _finally_ , she stops as she’s bodily picked up from your lap. You’re left helpless to do anything but become limp over the couch, panting as you try to catch your breath.

“Terezi.” That sounds like Kanaya. Oh my God. You do not do enough for her. “Please refrain from torturing and/or killing anyone tonight. I would appreciate it.”

“You’re no fun,” Terezi whines, her voice growing distant as Kanaya no doubt carries her off somewhere.

“Thanks... a lot... FF,” you pant, glaring at her. She laughs into a hand. At least she has the decency to look guilty.

“That was a fucking wonder to behold,” KK says, and you squint up at him. “God damn.”

“Shut up, KK.”

Gamzee lopes up, swinging an arm around KK’s shoulders and returning his glare with a smile. “Hey, best friend. Now that the sun’s decided to tuck its head down d’you think we should get our celebrate on?”

“It’s dark out already?” You sit up, still clutching at your sore sides, to look out the window. Huh. It is dark, look at that.

“Do I _have_ to,” Karkat groans. Gamzee pats his head twice. This pleases you.

“Now now,” Gamzee begins, “I know me for a fact that you got some wicked presents just waiting to be opened up.”

“Yeah, Karcrab! But first we need to-”

Feferi, and every other conversation in the room, cuts off at the sound of something large shattering from upstairs.

There’s a few seconds where everyone holds their breath.

“What,” Karkat whispers, “the _fuck_ was that.”

“Do you think someone broke in?” You meet AA’s eyes from across the room when she speaks. She palms the hem of her skirt, nodding slightly, which means she has her switchknife with her. Good.

“From the second storey?” You stand up slowly. “There’s no way anyone could’ve gotten up-”

You stop talking at the sound of footsteps from upstairs.

Eridan swears under his breath. TZ slinks up beside him, and KN follows behind, her lips pressed into a firm line.

At the sound of more footsteps, you all draw together without a word. 

Who you see coming down the stairs surprises you, to say the least.

Her hair is damp and her forehead is shining with sweat. Her steps are shaky and unbalanced, and her knuckles are dripping with blood. There are tears in the fabric of her orange clothes, and she looks like she’s about to drop.

“ _Rose?!_ ” You and Karkat say together at the same time. You both exchange a startled glance before you face forward again.

“Karkat, I require your assistance,” she says breathlessly, and as she stumbles you jump forward to catch her on instinct. Her grip on your arms is surprisingly strong, but her smile is shaky. “Sollux,” she says, “what a pleasure to meet you in person.”

It’s disorienting, hearing her voice instead of reading her text, but you shake it off. “What the fuck, Rose! Where are the others?!”

“There’s no time to explain.” He grip on you tightens as she pulls herself up standing again. She stays standing this time, and moves her hands to clamp on to your shoulders urgently. “Sollux, I need you to concentrate very hard for me right now. Time is of the absolute essence; we only have minutes, if that. Have you seen any mirror acting _at all like it shouldn’t_ today?”

Your mind draws a complete blank as she stares at you searchingly, her breathing hard and ragged. For a moment all you can do is flounder as your brain comes to a complete mental stand-still.

Then, “There was a crack on my mirror earlier. It wasn’t on my side.”

You hear a breath being drawn behind you, sharply, and then the sound of someone running out of the door. Rose follows quickly after whoever it was, and you waste no time.

You run.

It was KK who had run first, already far ahead of you, and you’re only at the beginning of your street when you see him bolt through your front door. Heaving, you run in after him, not bothering to check which footsteps belong to who, behind you. 

When you get upstairs, into your room, you see KK trying to break your bathroom mirror with the chair from under your desk.

_Trying_ being the key word here; even though the mirror should be breaking easily, it doesn’t even crack as the chair slams into it again and again. It’s a crappy, wooden thing, and you can already see it starting to splinter. KK screams in frustration, and on the edge of it, you can hear desperation in his voice.

Then, you see the others.

You don’t know how you didn’t see them before. But they fade in, all three of them, as if they’d been hidden under a veil and it was slowly being lifted. Dave, John, and Jade, all of them drenched in sweat as they hit the mirror with their own fists as close to the crack in the middle of the mirror as possible. 

Rose’s bloody knuckles suddenly make a lot more sense.

With each strike of their fist an explosion of their color blooms across the mirror in small bursts, creating an orchestra of red and green and blue across the surface of the mirror. It’s beautiful and terrifying in equally indescribable ways. Occasionally they leave cracks in their wake, and you can tell by the grim, determined looks on the three’s faces, that this is what they’re aiming for. 

The outermost cracks, almost invisible with how small they are, fade away almost as if the mirror is trying to heal, and you realize Rose was right.

They don’t have much time at all.

With each strike on KK’s side his screaming grows louder and more frantic, as if this is something he already knows. The chair in his hands gives a loud crack, and you know that it’ll break long before the mirror does.

“Move!” you shout to the people who have crowded up behind you, taking no time to be polite. You shove past them, into your closet where an old metal baseball bat lies forgotten.

You come back into the bathroom to find the chair already in pieces at KK’s feet, as he looks around wildly for something else to use, his hands twitching like he’s going to use them as weapons any second. You throw the baseball bat at him and he catches it, a thank you evident in his eyes.

The cracks are growing wider, larger. It’s _working_. Slowly, cracks form on your side as well, and the lights on the three’s side flare brighter and brighter, and-

And with one, final scream, Karkat and the three on their side hit the mirror at the exact same moment, and the mirror shatters on both sides.

Suddenly, there are three people bent over your bathroom counter like it’s the only thing holding them up, panting and gasping for breath.

KK drops the bat.

“Oh- Oh my God,” he says, his voice cracking and wavering. “Oh my God.”

He takes a step back, his hands shaking, and there's only the sound of breathing.

“We did it.” The voice is female- it could only be Jade. She wheezes out a laugh. “We made it!”

“Hella. Hell yeah. Holy fuck.” That’s Dave. He’s the only one who could possibly have a southern accent. “Holy _shit_.”

“It’s over,” John whispers. “Now we can finally take a breath.”

The other two pause.

“You did not,” Dave says, “Aspect pun at me right now. That is not a thing you just did.”

“Don’t crowd him, Dave,” Jade says, still breathless as both she and John laugh. “Give him some space!”

“Oh Harley not you too-”

_“John.”_

All three of them go quiet. John, slowly, turns around, his eyes wide.

He tackles Karkat to the ground before you can blink.

“Oh my God John you dumbdumb _stop_ \- holy fuck are you _bleeding_ , get up so we can fucking take care of that, idiot!”

John says nothing, just hugging Karkat tighter, and you look away as Karkat hugs him just as fiercely back.

“Well!” Terezi says from behind you, and Dave and Jade turn around at her voice. “This was certainly not how I expected to be spending this evening.”

Jade’s eyes light up as she looks over TZ, and she stumbles forward, still shaky as she waves. “Feferi!”

She trips into more than tackles into Feferi, but the sentiment is still there. 

“See? I told you you’re pretty!” FF says, and Jade buries her face into her neck.

Dave walks up to TZ slowly.

“Hey,” he says.

“So!” She considers him for a moment, looking him up and down. “You’re Dave!”

“Yep.” Neither of them say anything. “So... I guess this must be kinda weird. What with freaky looking people just bursting out of mirrors. And them knowing you. Or one of them knowing you. And you knowing nothing about him I guess, since you don’t remember anything.” TZ says nothing. “Would it get any weirder if I were to just sort of-”

TZ is the one to crash into him, and he nearly crushes her in his arms.

You go to stand back with the others, who all look various levels of confused. Gamzee is just sort of smiling, though, holding a thumbs-up in Karkat’s direction. Aradia smiles at you and silently takes your hand.

Rose goes to stand next to Kanaya quietly during all of this, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She’s smiling, for all that her still-bleeding knuckles leave a red smear on her cheek.

“Did I keep you waiting long?” Rose asks. Kanaya smiles.

“Oh, not at all. In fact, you made it just in time for cake.”

KK looks slightly alarmed as Kanaya says this, looking at John who’s started brushing the remnants of glass out of his blue clothes. He upends his hood and suddenly the floor is covered in about twice as much of the stuff. 

John just laughs. “I could go for some cake right now, actually!”

For some reason, KK seems to think this is the funniest thing in the world. He laughs so hard he cries, and John wipes away his tears with a thumb, and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait. To Homestuck! To 4/13! *raises glass* And to the hope that we will be celebrating it for many years to come.


End file.
